


She meant for diamonds, but stuffed my mouth with toads.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The sea doesn't like to be restrained. [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: African Folklore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hazel Levesque, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hazel Levesque centric, Hazel Levesque needs a hug, New Orleans Voodoo is highly drawn from Vodun but has Catholic influence, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sort of? - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “I can go with you to New Rome.” There was something akin to pleading in her brother’s tone; even if Nico’s expression was guarded he was still very much a boy who was lost.Hazel squeezed his fingers. “I’ll be fine.” She promised.Something ugly twisted itself on Nico’s expression. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Hazel.” There was something there in his tone, like the subject was rather personal for him. Hazel’s eyebrows drew together in confusion but she did not ask on it.Nico parted his lips, he barely begun to pronounce whatever he was saying when Hazel woke up.
Relationships: Artemis/Zoe Nightshade, Hazel Levesque & Diana, Hazel Levesque & Zoë Nightshade, Hecate & Hazel Levesque & Marie Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Series: The sea doesn't like to be restrained. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	She meant for diamonds, but stuffed my mouth with toads.

Without a word Nico’s accepted her offer, his fingers wrapping around her own. The bags under his eyes had grown, Hazel noticed from the corner of her eye but she did not comment on it nor did she ask if he was okay. 

She already knew the answer just as Nico knew the answer to asking her that. 

Hazel breathed in the smoke and she did not cry despite the sting of the fire or wanting to. She kept her chin raised, her shoulders straight, and grief away from her face. There was a time and place to mourn and Hazel would do hers- 

“The others are heading to Alaska,” Nico began, his voice was even but Hazel knew her brother too well to believe that practiced tone. “I-“ 

His grip tightened to point that somehow his knuckles grew even paler. 

“There are some things that have to be arranged before we can join but I am coming,” Hazel promised and the heat of the pyre was beginning to become too much. Still Hazel stood in her place, her shoulders straight, and her face set in an expression of- 

“I can go with you to New Rome.” There was something akin to pleading in her brother’s tone; even if Nico’s expression was guarded he was still very much a boy who was lost. 

Hazel squeezed his fingers. “I’ll be fine.” She promised. 

Something ugly twisted itself on Nico’s expression. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Hazel.” There was something there in his tone, like the subject was rather personal for him. Hazel’s eyebrows drew together in confusion but she did not ask on it. 

Nico parted his lips, he barely begun to pronounce whatever he was saying when Hazel woke up. 

A cracked, worn painted ceiling greeted her. Hazel’s narrowed her eyes at the sight because that wasn’t- 

Thud, thud, thud; her heartbeat quickened as the realization clicked into place despite the good many years it had been since Hazel had lived here. 

“Mom?” Hazel croaked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wished she’d never stop squeezing me. I wished I could spend the rest of my life as a child, being slightly crushed by someone who loved me. 
> 
> [\\]
> 
> The title is inspired by a French fairytale Diamonds and Toads. The fairytale centers around a family (a widow and her two daughters) who encounter a fairy. Rose one day drawing water from a well when a crone asked for some. Because Rose was kind in character the crone reveals herself to be a fairy who blesses Rose to have jewels fall from her mouth. When the mother finds out what happened she wants her favorite daughter to be gifted this blessing as well and sends the oldest daughter out to the well in hopes the fairy is still there. The thing is the oldest daughter not only takes after her mother in appearance but in personality as well. She gets cursed to have toads come out of her mouth because she was cruel to the crone at the well. 
> 
> A heads up in case you haven’t read ISTLWISMM (which this is a prequel for): my author’s note can grow to be pretty long so the reader can have a better grasp of the things that are referenced in the chapter so just heads up on that. This chapter is more of a prologue than a real chapter because I’m still in the process of doing research for the next chapter.


End file.
